Safe and Sound
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Kick and Kendall are in the Hunger Games and Kick requests Kendall to sing him a song. Who will rise to be the victor? Warning: rated T for death and cus im paranoid. KickXKendall


Safe and Sound

**Avery: Since it's the holidays and I'm in high school I have like four projects due by February so (like everyone else in my English class) I'm reading The Hunger Games for my novel study. Since I have to find a song and explain it I chose Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift (From the Hunger Games Soundtrack). Then I came up with a one shot about Kick and Kendall in the Hunger Games, they are about sixteen in this story.**

To Kendall the silence was a haunting noise during the twenty second annual Hunger Games. She stayed put, even if she knew her enemies could jump out at any moment. She didn't care, all she cared about was finding him. She stood in the pitch black darkness of the ominous forest, her brown eyes darted around for his body. Her only hope was that he was still alive. They had fought for so long, and everything he ever did was all to protect her. He had saved her life so many times, now she was determined to return the favour, if only she could find him. She decided she should keep moving. If he was looking for her he would keep moving too, plus if her enemies were around she didn't want to stay too long. There had been three deaths today, the girl from district six, the boy from nine, and the girl from district four. That left her, both tributes from district two, the boy from district eleven, the girl from district three, and him, Kick. That's when Kendall heard a loud cannon fire, she looked up at the sky and knew that another tribute had died.

"At least a death will keep the crowd entertained" she thought as she walked through the forest "I just hope Kick is alright"

She could be his ally, they needed each other to succeed in the arena. But sadly only one of them could win and go back to district twelve. District twelve was not a rich district like one or three, in fact it was the poorest. Kendall lived in the Seam, a place in district twelve where people hardly have any money.

"That is why I'm here" She thought "Stupid Capitol"

If she said that out loud then the Capitol would have killed her on the spot. Rebellion against the Capitol was not aloud, or there would be consequences. Kendall continued to walk through the woods when she heard a voice calling her name. The voice was as familiar and comforting as her own. Kendall bravely followed the sound of the voice to a natural clearing. There she saw a boy lying on his back with blood surrounding him, this caused Kendall to run faster. Her long blond braid wiped her face as she ran faster than she ever had before. She approached Kick and knelt down beside him.

"Kendall" He said weakly

"Kick what happened?" Kendall asked

"The careers, they got me" Kick replied "They also got the twelve year old girl from district three"

"Is that who just died?" Kendall asked

Kick nodded "Her name was Calla, I was helping her fight the careers but I failed"

"You didn't fail" Kendall said "You just haven't won yet"

"I don't think I'll make it" He said

Kendall pulled some medication she had gotten as a sponsor gift from the green backpack she had gotten at the cornucopia. She gently applied it to what looked like a dagger slash on Kick's leg. The bleeding began to stop and the cut began to heal almost instantly, Kendall was both surprised and thankful that the medication worked so quickly.

"Kendall?" Kick asked "Could you sing to me?"

Kendall smiled and began to think of a song that her mother would sing to her when she was afraid the Capitol would do something to hurt her and her family.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said,<br>Don't leave me here alone  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"<p>

Kendall remembered the reaping. She remembered how scared she had been, not for her but for her little brother Julian. Even though she insisted his name only be in there once, she didn't want her twelve year old brother in the games. Her name was in that little glass bowl at least sixteen times, that was because she needed to feed her family. More food meant the more times her name would be put in that little bowl. She was certainly surprised and brought to tears when the announcer pulled out the name "Julian Perkins" from the boys glass bowl. The most surprising thing was the voice that yelled "I volunteer"

Did Kick Buttowski actually volunteer to go to the Hunger Games instead of her little brother? How could she possibly repay him for that? That question was answered moments later when the announcer picked a name from the girl's bowl and called out "Brianna Buttowski"

"I volunteer" Was Kendall's immediate response to Brianna being a tribute

Kendall stood on stage next to Kick, she looked at him and mouthed "thank you" to him. He smiled at her, and the two waved as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<p>

Kendall thought about the Capitol and how it was the complete opposite of the Seam. There were buildings that were at least fifty stories high, shops with fancy clothes were everywhere, not a wrinkle was on anyone's face, and not a pound of fat was on anyone's body. People in the Capitol sparkled, but their outsides did not match their insides. The Hunger Games are a living example of this, everyone in the Capitol takes pride in other people's deaths. They don't care who just lost a daughter or a son, its not their children and they probably wouldn't even care if it was.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone"

Kendall's song was interrupted by, yet another, cannon fire. She knew in her mind that it was the boy from district eleven, the tributes from district two were the last of the careers and were determined to get home. It would backfire because only one could go home. Kendall sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kick asked

"Only one of us can go home" Kendall replied

"It will be you" Kick said

"No, you" Kendall said

"Aw, just look at what we have here" Said a female voice, the girl from district two

"I think her name is Harlina" Kick whispered

Kendall stood up and put her game face on for the cameras. She took three daggers from her backpack and threw them at Harlina simultaneously. She dodged the first two but the third hit her in the chest.

"Winsler help" She called to her ally, but it was too late, she had already lost too much blood, that's when the cannon fired

"Harlina" Winsler yelled as he came into view, he knelt down by the girl's body

"Kendall, quickly while he's distracted" Kick said

Just as Kendall was about to throw the last of her daggers she noticed something, Winsler looked sad. Winsler looked at the girls smoky brown eyes and raven black hair, he picked up one of her tan hands and kissed it. Then something clicked in Kendall's mind, that's why they didn't kill each other, they loved each other. She looked down at Kick and wondered if that was the reason she'd never kill him. He smiled and nodded as if he could read her thoughts. She knelt down next to him again and kissed him, not even caring if all of Panem was watching her right now. Winsler walked over to the two of them, Kendall picked up her dagger again.

"Hold your fire" Winsler said

Kendall obeyed and put the dagger down only to watch Winsler pick it up and plunge it through his heart. He whispered Harlina's name just before his lifeless body fell to the ground and his cannon fired.

"What now?" Kendall asked as a hovercraft arrived to pick up the two dead bodies

"Keep singing" Kick whispered

Kendall smiled at him and continued to sing her song.

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<p>

Kendall closed her eyes and secretly searched her pocket for some poison to kill herself with. She figured that if anyone were to win in this arena it would be Kick.

"Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound…"<p>

"What are you doing?" Kick asked when he saw the vile in her hand

"Your going to be the victor" Kendall said "I love you too much to kill you"

"So you are going to kill yourself?" Kick asked

Kendall nodded, "And you cant stop me"

"Can I?" Kick said as he pulled out a vile of his own

"Stop!" Someone's voice yelled

The two turned and saw the host of The Hunger games.

"Since its obvious you two are not going out without each other we will bend the rules" The Host said "But just this once, if this happens again their will be consequences worse than death"

Kick and Kendall were in a mental shock, but they were happy that they would be going home together. Brianna and Julian would be proud of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the winners of the Twenty Second annual Hunger Games, Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins"


End file.
